Stinger
For the police car in The Ballad of Gay Tony, see Police Stinger. The Stinger is a two-door sports car which originally debuted in the original Grand Theft Auto, and recurred in the form of different designs. To date, the Stinger has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto 1 * Grand Theft Auto 2 * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Description GTA 1 — GTA 2 In GTA 1, the Stinger based on the 1968-1972 Chevrolet Corvette (the name is a reference to the Corvette Stingray). In GTA 2 it's based on the 1963 Corvette Split-Window. It can only be found in the Industrial District of Anywhere City, and gives the ElectroFingers power-up when crushed. Both iterations handle great, respond well, and stick to the road. GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Stinger appears in hard-top and convertible form. Its performance is better than most vehicles, but is the least powerful of all the 2-door sports cars, with little tendency to drift. Its Yakuza variant, the Yakuza Stinger, handles better and is all-wheel-drive, as opposed to the stock cars, which are rear-drive. The Stinger in both games is based on a Porsche Boxster or possibly a Toyota MR2 Spyder.It has a bit of reasemblance to the wp:Suzuki Cappuccino' but it is compact and has a small engine.T'he front of the car and also the total shape also has a likeness to the Pontiac Solstice; this is certainly just coincidental, given that the Solstice was not revealed until 2004, 3 years after GTA III went on sale and 4 years after the game went into production. In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Stinger appears in hard-top and convertible form. Its performance is better than most vehicles, but is the least powerful of all the 2-door sports cars, with little tendency to drift. Its Yakuza variant, the Yakuza Stinger, handles better and is all-wheel-drive, as opposed to the stock cars, which are rear-drive. The Stinger in both games is based on a Porsche Boxster or possibly a Toyota MR2 Spyder.It has a bit of reasemblance to the wp:Suzuki Cappuccino' but it is compact and has a small engine.T'he front of the car and also the total shape also has a likeness to the Pontiac Solstice; this is certainly just coincidental, given that the Solstice was not revealed until 2004, 3 years after GTA III went on sale and 4 years after the game went into production In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, it resembles a 1968-1973 Ferrari Daytona Spyder, an apparent homage to Sonny Crockett's Ferrari Daytona Spyder replica, yet another one of GTA Vice City's references to Miami Vice. A working name given to the Stinger in Grand Theft Auto III is "Shark", as evidenced in the "official" website for Capital Autos http://www.rockstargames.com/grandtheftauto3/flash/capitalAutos/. Trivia * In the beta version of GTA Liberty City Stories, there was a yellow Stinger supposedly reserved for use by the Sicilian Mafia. Its was possibly going to be called the Sicilian Stinger. But then it turned into a normal silver/white Stinger for the final version. * The GTA Vice City rendition of the Stinger made an appearance in Manhunt 2. * The Stinger does not appear in GTA San Andreas, seemingly replaced by the ZR-350, as they have the same speed, spawn in rich districts, and have similar body shape. However, the ZR-350 doesn't spawn in a convertible form. * The Stinger was the name of the Rocket Launcher that blew up Crockett's Ferrari In Miami Vice since the Stinger in Vice City is based on the exact car. * In GTA: Liberty City Stories, if the player is armed with a Sub Machine Gun the gun will stick out the front windscreen, even if the window is still intact. Locations ;GTA 1 * Appears in traffic in all three cities: Liberty City, San Andreas and Vice City. ;GTA 2 * Only appears in traffic in the Residential District. ;GTA III * Driven around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. * Parked in a backlot car park on the southwestern most block in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. * Parked by a mansion garage in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. ;GTA Liberty City Stories * Driven around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. * Parked at a driveway of the second easternmost house (next to the future Cartel mansion), Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. ;GTA Vice City Stories * Parked just north of where the Police car is parked at the downtown police station * Parked in the InterGlobal Films studio in Prawn Island (sometimes appears in place of the Deluxo). * Spawns in Ocean Drive, along a row of parked cars in Ocean Beach. * Parked by a mansion in Starfish Island. * Behind the Malibu Club on the beach island. * Parked in front of a hotel on the east side of vice point mall, Vice point See also * Stinger Z29, a sports car in GTA 1. * Police Stinger, a police car and fastest car in The Ballad of Gay Tony bearing no similarities with any earlier Stinger. * Yakuza Stinger, the Yakuza version of the Stinger in GTA III, GTA Advance and GTA Liberty City Stories. }} de:Stinger es:Stinger fr:Stinger pl:Stinger ru:Stinger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Sports Cars